I Love You
by HappyHoneyBadger
Summary: Levy and Gajeel fanfic. Some cussing.


Jet walked the blue haired script mage to the door of her apartment, "So, uh, I guess this is your place then…I'll see you later I guess.." he said giving the girl of his dreams a sheepish smile.

She half smiled at him before grabbing his tie and pulling on it until he brought his lips down to hers. Levy kissed him with as much faux passion as she could muster, daring to let their tongues dance and explore one another's mouth. Breaking the kiss she pulled his ear down to her mouth, "You don't have to go," she whispered to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes. He. Does." She heard a familiar voice say from behind her. It wasn't long before she felt his rough calloused hands wrap around her wrists and throw her over his shoulder; Levy was so in shock she couldn't even object. There wasn't much time to as they quickly got to his apartment. The apartment they shared together just a couple of months ago.

He threw her down on the couch and pinned her arms down at her sides, his lips slamming down on her own, no matter how much Levy struggled she couldn't manage to get free. She felt his tongue brush across her lips and his hands move from her hands to her hips, it was all for her.

The tears fell down her cheeks, and he broke the kiss. Levy cast him a look that could have killed, "Gajeel, why are you doing this?"

He gave her a painful look, "I don't know," He said quickly backing away shaking his head.

"Gajeel," She said reaching her hand out to him.

"_Don't._" He snapped, giving her a look ten times as bad as the one she had given her earlier before running out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Levy sat there shocked and unsure of what to do. _Why did he come here? _She asked herself. He'd come here and ruined her date with Jet…_Jet! _Levy remembered, standing up and rushing to the door only to find an empty staircase. _Of course he wouldn't be here still…_ Levy thought. Shutting the door and locking it behind her, Levy went into her room.

She sighed at the stacks of books all over her bedroom floor, after moving out of Gajeel's place, Levy had decided to take the opportunity to get a bigger apartment than go back to Fairy Hills. It seemed like no apartment could keep up with her ever-growing collection of books though. Cautiously making her way to her bed she plopped down looking at her ceiling, a million thoughts running through her mind. She suddenly found herself opening her bedside drawer, a picture of her and Gajeel from last summer the only thing inside. Gently taking it out she held it up to look at it better. The memory of the picture made her smile so wide it hurt.

It had only been six short months ago when Lucy had taken the picture of Gajeel and Levy.

Gajeel had just arrived at the festival, but he had immediately come to Levy's side. "Gajeel!" Levy had shouted, running up to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey Shrimp," he said smiling down at the petite script mage he called his girlfriend. "I got you something."

Levy's eyes widened as Gajeel pulled out a small black box from his back pocket and handed it to the script mage. Her mouth dropped as she opened the box to reveal a necklace with a small iron pendent in the shape of a heart. "Did you make this?" she asked in awe.

"Damn right I did!" he said proudly. Levy giggled and looked at the necklace again; no one had ever gotten her something so beautiful. "Well are you just gonna look at it, or are you gonna put it on?"

Before Levy had a chance to say anything Gajeel had snatched the box from her hand and was behind her clasping the necklace around her neck. Levy looked at him over her shoulder and smiled up at him. It was at that moment that Lucy had taken the picture.

"Cheese!" She shouted gleefully, snapping the picture too quickly for either of the mages to stop her.

"Oi, Bunny Girl! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gajeel glared at the celestial mage as she ran up to show Levy the picture she had just taken of the couple.

"You two look so adorable together!" Lucy cheered.

"I think that's the first time I've ever seen Gajeel smile in a picture," Levy said, unable to deny that the picture was pretty good. Lucy had managed to take it just as Gajeel smiled back at Levy.

"Let me see that!" Gajeel snatched the picture out of the girl's hands and examined it for himself. "Eh, it isn't that great," he scoffed throwing the picture back to the giggling girls.

"Well I like it. Lu-chan, do you mind if I keep this?"

"Of course you can! It is of you and Gajeel."

But that was all before the fights, not just with her and Gajeel, but with Jet and Droy too. They hadn't even been dating for a year when Jet and Droy had asked her to break up with Gajeel.

"Levy," They had said in unison, "we need to talk…alone." They said looking towards Gajeel.

"If you got something to say, say it." Gajeel spat at the other two members of team Shadow Gear.

"Fine," Jet said turning to Levy, "We want you to break up with Gajeel."

"What?" Levy said nearly spitting out her drink. She had known Jet and Droy were fairly outgoing, (judging by their several proclamations of love for her over the years) but she never thought they would be so bold as to say such a thing in front of Gajeel.

"You heard him Levy," Droy chimed in.

"Why?" Levy asked. Jet and Droy had never liked Gajeel since the day they first met, but she had thought they had at least come to forgive him somewhat.

Jet glared at the iron dragon slayer, "He's only using you Levy. You're nothing more than another piece of-"

Before she knew what was happening she heard people gasping and Droy calling out. All she saw was a flash of metallic and grey, before there was a loud thud. When the reality came into view Levy couldn't believe her eyes. Jet had been punched into a wall near the bar, which had created a large whole that Jet now layed in. "Jet!" she cried out rushing over to him. "Jet, are you okay?" Levy tried to help him up but he pushed her away each time.

"It's him or us Levy. Who's it gonna be?" Jet gave her the ultimatum. Levy ran out of the guild crying giving no one an answer.

Levy sat in her bed holding a pillow to her face, crying into it. She heard the door open, and then felt big strong arms wrap around her. "Levy, I'm so sorry. How many times have I told you those guys are complete jerks."

"Excuse me?" Levy asked, apauled by her boyfriend's statement. "_They're_ the jerks? You punched jet into a wall!"

"Well what the hell did you want me to do?"

"I don't know! Anything else! This is exactly why they don't want us to be together."

"They don't want us to be together because they want to be with you."

"How many times have I told you, Jet and Droy are just friends!"

"And how many times have _I_ told _you_ that I don't like you hanging around them all the time?"

They were both standing up now on opposite sides of the bed. "They're my team mates! And besides, you can't control who I can and cant hang around."

"So what? You're choosing them over me?" Gajeel asked, and the room went quiet. They just stared at each other, him searching her brown eyes for and answer, and her searching his crimson one's for something to make her stay. Breaking the eye contact Gajeel looked down his hands balling into fists. "Fine. I get it…" He said turning around and about to walk out the bedroom door.

"Gajeel, don't go." Levy said running to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he stood in the doorway and whispered, "Please don't go. We can make this work, I know it."

He put his hands over hers and pealed them off of him. "I'm gonna leave for a few days…" Gajeel said as he stepped out into the living room, grabbed a chunk of iron and left Levy standing there in the bedroom. "I want your stuff out of here by the end of the week," he said before leaving.

Since that day Gajeel hadn't acknowledged Levy in even the slightest way. He went on missions, sat alone at the back of the guild, and he didn't even pick a fight with Natsu if Levy was around. The only time she saw him interacting with people was once on his way home she'd seen him inside one of the local pubs; kissing some random blue haired woman. She had stood there by the window, not able to move in fear that she might collapse. When she finally found the strength to blink, she opened her eyes to find Gajeel staring at her as he kissed the stranger. Levy couldn't stop herself from running back to her new apartment, crying all the way.

Now, Levy couldn't help but smile at the irony that all these memories of her and the iron dragon slayer brought back. It seemed like she was in the same position now as she had been the day she saw Gajeel with that other woman. She huffed in frustration as she fell back onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling, wiping her tears away. "Why is he doing this to me?" she asked out loud and clutched the picture, still in her hand, a little tighter. _That's it,_ she decided. _I have to talk to him about this. I can't go on everyday seeing that he's okay, and then him pull this kind of stunt._

She went to the guild the next morning with the intentions of going right up to him and confronting him, no matter how many people were there; she was going to get an answer. Levy sat at Gajeel's usualy table at the back of the guild and waited for him all day, but as it got later and later into the day she saw the chances of seeing him were steadily dwindling. _I'll come back tomorrow, he's sure to be back then._

The next day Levy was there again, waiting for him, but still there was no sign of that dragon slayer she so desperately needed to talk to. She thought she might go crazy if she didn't. So she waited late into the night, until there were passed out drunks laying on the steps outside the guild and Mira was about to head home. "Mira!" Levy called to the barmaid as she was about to walk out the doors.

"Oh Levy, I didn't know you were still here. This isn't much like you."

"Do you know if Gajeel is on a mission?"

Mira raised her brows in slight shock, "Gajeel? Um, let me think," after a bit of brooding the white take-over mage shook her head, "I don't think so, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong…Thanks Mira!" Levy said putting on her best smile as she waved goodbye. She headed back home, slamming the door as she ran to her empty bedroom, half hoping Gajeel would be waiting for her there.

Gajeel paced through his room, over and over again, and Lily was starting to get worried. The dragon slayer had been locked in his room for two whole days now, very unlike Gajeel who preferred to go outside in the open, rather than be confined to a box. "Gajeel," Lily began, "what's this about?"

The dragon slayer stopped, facing a wall with his back turned to the exceed, who was smiling in hope that he had make a breakthrough with Gajeel, who had up until now been unresponsive to all of his attempts to talk to his friend. Flinching back as dust and wood flew from the hole which was now in the wall. "What the hell was that for?" Lily yelled, ready to transform incase the iron dragon slayer got out of control.

"What was that for? She's probably out there with that fuckin' pervert, just like last night! And what does she expect me to do just sit around here?"

Lily's eyes widened in shock. " A _girl_? This is about a _girl_? Who could it be that could get you this riled up?" Lily said, smiling in amusement at the thought of some girl having Gajeel wrapped around her finger.

"No one, forget I said anything," Gajeel quickly said, trying to cover up the pain in his voice. Removing his hand from the hole he had just created he went over to the window and perched in the sill.

"All that," the exceed gestured towards the damage and debris "and it's _no one_? And just where the hell do you think you're going? Who is going to clean this up?"

"Gihi, I guess I'll leave that to you," was all Gajeel said before dashing outside. He could here Lily yelling for him to get his ass back there but the dragon slayer just ignored his exceed as he began to wander around town. Taking slow deep breaths as he walked, Gajeel began thinking of that girl who was making him crazy. Was she with that damn team-mate of hers? What if she was? Was she thinking about him?

Gajeel stopped in his tracks, he was in front of Levy's apartment building. He moved forward, but stopped before he could take another step; after what he'd done a couple of nights ago would she even want to see him? He shook his head in a vain attempt to clear his thoughts and try to keep moving but he couldn't. Instead he locked his eyes on the window he knew led to Levy's apartment and moved toward it. As he stood under it he took one last breath before jumping up to the sill to look inside. His whole body relaxed as he saw the bookworm's petite figure asleep on her bed alone. Watching her sleep now reminded him of how he used to watch her sleep when they had been together. Furrowing his brow at the memory Gajeel tried to just focus on Levy.

Her back faced him, and judging by the way the sheets fell over her body it looked as if she was clutching the sheets close to her. _Funny_, he thought,_ she never used to do that…_ Gajeel smiled softly as he was about to climb down from the sill when he saw movement. Looking up he nearly yelled out when he saw Levy's brown eyes meet his own crimson ones. Neither of them moved or said a word, they just stared at each other. It seemed they were doing that a lot lately, having these meaningless staring contests, trying to see who would come out the winner.

It was Levy who broke first as she moved to get out of bed and go the window, almost making Gajeel make a run for it. _No you dumbass,_ he cursed himself, _you cant back out now…_ So he waited for Levy to open the window, praying she wasn't going to push him to the ground when she did.

"Gajeel," she said as she opened the window and poked her head out a bit, "where have you been?"

His eyes lit up in surprise, she had been looking for him? "At home."

Levy grabbed Gajeel by the arm, causing him to flinch slightly, and pulled him into her bedroom. She led him over to the bed, and sat down with him, "I've been wanting to talk to you."

"Okay…" he said holding his breath.

"The other night, with Jet, what was that all about?"

"I told you, I don't know," Gajeel said avoiding her eyes.

"You aren't allowed to do that! You can't just avoid me for two months and then ruin my date." Levy gritted her teeth as he continued to look the other way. "How can you just not care about me or my feelings, and then come here and not even look at me?" She said nearly shouting.

Gajeel closed his eyes, what could he say? Sorry? No, he refused to hurt her anymore. He wanted her to be happy and he couldn't be the one to make her happy because no matter what he did or said, he would always be the guy that nearly killed her. No matter how sorry he was, sorry couldn't change the past. The only way to keep her from getting hurt again was to keep her away from him. "Why should I care? It isn't like you're important. You're just some weak little bookworm. You don't matter."

"Then why did you come here tonight?" Levy said, her eyes searching for an answer.

"I just wanted to see how much I'd made you cry," he said getting up and walking toward the window.

"Gajeel, wait," Levy said. The dragon slayer stopped, but he refused to turn around, the pain that shown on his face might give him away. "Look me in the eyes." Gajeel was about to retort but he suddenly felt the script mage at his side. "If you really mean everything that you say, look me in the eyes and say it."

Slowly he turned around, still looking at the ground but he gradually raised his head until his eyes met hers. She was right, he couldn't say anything he'd just said and mean it; not while he looked at those eyes that gave away all the love she had for him. He wondered if his eyes showed the same thing. "Levy…" he said wrapping his arms around her and pulling the bluenette tightly to his chest. Gajeel kissed the top of her head, then her forehead, and looked into her eyes and whispered, "I love you."


End file.
